Sunrise
by Parodius
Summary: Waking up early has it's perks; watching the sun rise, checking out the ocean, and kissing Ty? Maybe only for Reef. ReefXTy


Rated: T

_I do not own Stoked._

A/N: What's that…you love the story? Well good! Reviews are nice!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning Would**

"Duuude." the spikey-haired teenager draws out, his violet eyes locked on the crashing surf in front of his face. Under the rising sun, the ocean currents blend together to form a soup of various shades and colors of summer—each wave crashing behind the last stirring the mix and enhancing the vibrancy. Reef's mouth hangs open slightly in the salty air and the fair skinned boy quickly closes out mistaken embarrassment—but opens it again to finish his thought, "the ocean looks awesome."

Looking to his left down the sandy shore, his purple eyes catch onto his surfing buddy Ty, whose stare is focused deeply on the crashing and breaking of waves onto the ocean floor. The light brunette's abdominal muscles glisten in the few sunrays that happily dance over the horizon, causing the dips and curve to catch the light in mystify ways. Reef didn't want to admit it, nor did he fully come to terms with, was the fact that he was fairly attracted to Lo's brother. It's been a secret he's held deep down inside his heart; ever since the first day he got a job at the resort. The words he wanted to say have been jammed in his throat like a horrible car accident, but the air was different today—and luck was playing in the young boy's favor.

"You got that right, and the surf's looking sick today too." Taking back to reality much to abrupt for his liking, Reef turns to Ty, who's now turned towards him—with a tiny smile smeared across his tanned skin. The latter's grin shows a sliver of white teeth.

Building back his cover, he stifles back the emotions he longs to make public, and resumes his mask of masculinity. Looking down at the light soaked sand, his sandals half expose themselves to the open warm air, while the remaining cowers beneath.

"Yeah it's looking up, totally beats yesterday lame ass conditions," Reef says hopefully, taking his feet completely out from underneath a heap of warm sand. Specks cling to his sticky skin, leaving a lasting trace of the beach.

The older boy, on his own initiative, sits gently in the sand with his kneecaps pressed against his bare chest. Done out of pressure rather than sense, the younger boy takes a seat next to Ty—looking up at the sky.

"Too bad we have to work today though…" Ty's voice trails off into the sunrise, the words burning up as they reach the blazing star. His words have a twinge of doubt, which surprises Reef.

Resting his hands in the sand, he grabs a handful between his fingers, letting stray particles fall onto his legs tingling at the touch. His hair flickers in the slight breeze given off naturally by the ocean, moving strands of hair in front of his eye—causing him to sweep them away.

Taken by force, Reef's violet eyes are once again captivated by the older boy's beauty. Watching his every feature dance and response to nature, watching how his chest rises and falls with every breath. The faint smell of surf wax radiate from the brunette's pores, a smell that fills Reef's thoughts on a daily basis.

"Yeah," the young surfer starts off, "I wish we could stay here all day."

"We?" Responding rather sharply, Ty drops the clump of sand trapped in his clutches filling the vacancy he left moments ago.

Blushing slightly, Reef's face melds with the climbing sun turning his embarrassment into a subtle tone of warmth.

"What makes you think I'd want to stay here with _you_ all day?"

"Uhh…well-" Reef's mouth drips out unfinished words, none of them sounding the least bit coherent. Blushing with more intensity, the young surfer looks sheepishly at his ankles that are covered slightly with the shifting sand.

Taking more amusement out of the younger's misfortune than necessary Ty opens his mouth, "I'm just kidding dude." Cracking a smile to seal his response, it send shivers down the other boy's also bare chest.

"Oh…" Reef adds a light laugh, hoping to cover up his obvious brief moment of embarrassment—an emotion he's been really more than often lately. Sitting placid next to the older boy, Reef's confidence shrinks less and less after realizing his own chest looks especially small compared to the much more toned brunette. His mind wanders off to places it's traveled to almost every day this week, far and distant from the reality he's begun to not believe is possible. Not practical is the word that fits more, due to the young surfer's growing lust for Ty.

"But yeah, I so don't feel like going back to work—not feeling up to seeing Emma today," Ty states plainly, putting a long drawn out emphasis on "not", "or any day for that matter." He sighs lowly.

Pinging himself back to consciousness, Reef's vocal chords are tossed a break by the essence of vulnerability the older surfer is letting off.

"Something between you and her I should know about?" he responds back, adding his best fake eyelift.

Ty chuckles to himself, but as the sun rises higher on his chest it reaches his chin, radiating his skin as he releases a laugh of deep proportions, "Emma…and me?" He continues laughing, reclining backwards into the warm sand with both toned arms outstretched behind him for support.

"Don't be an idiot Reef."

Blinking violently to process the sudden dive into Ty's inner mental thinking, he scrambles together a viable sentence, "so…you don't have a thing for her?"

"Not a chance bro," looking straight ahead at the increasingly furious ocean, he turns slightly towards Reef. "She's just not my type."

Whether it was from the shear blinding effect of sunlight bouncing off the water or the lack of sleep he got last night, Reef's mind and heart were suffering from a romantic lapse of judgment. Refocusing his vision at the scruffy haired teen, his eyes practically scream for the older boy—and faced with no better an opportunity he decides to make short work of his emotions. His luck was seeming to be heading in the right direction, and the thought of never having a chance to work off his feelings like this was sounding more and more possible.

"So," Reef's voice cracks at the thought of his impending actions, thoughts riddled with dirty intentions, "…what w-what is your type?"

Raising his left eyebrow out of talent, his head bobs to the side as the older boy's eyes let Reef know just what the other one is thinking. Confused thoughts run rampant through Ty's mind as the spikey-haired teen wonders what makes him tick.

"Uhh…I'm not too sure exactly," Plainly stating his opinion, he leans back slightly—inching away from Reef. Met with more intrigue than absolute disgust, he reels cautiously back into his original position, just out of general curiosity of this new side of Reef.

"Oh, well I think I might be able to let you know," cursing himself ten times over for such a cheesy movie line, his mind throws caution to the summer breeze and squirms his lower half towards the older boy effectively making their calves meet on top of the sandy shore. Disregarding the presence of Ty's absurdly confused eyes glances, the younger takes his sufficiently clammy hand and cup the bottom of Ty's chin.

"Reef?" The older boy barely utters before Reef pulls his chin closer to his own and his lips effectively interlocking with Ty's. Salty ocean spray of the nearby water is replaced by the overpowering scent of Ty, whom's every sense takes over his own. The older boy's confusion subsides into a general lull of submission as he closes his eyes slowly, letting the younger use his body. The taste of Ty is everywhere, and it finds a way inside Reef's mouth washing away all the negative thoughts he's had for the past week.

The younger boy's take control and move his hand slowly to back to of Ty's neck, grasping at his skin—while moving his right leg over the boy and basically straddling him. Keeping himself upright with his right palm firmly embedded into the sand, Reef lips encase Ty's own pair refusing to let them go. Moaning slightly through the tiny gaps of space between the two boys' mouths, Ty breaks away first out of the need of oxygen becomes too great.

Inhaling a deep volume of salt and water from the oceanic air, his eyes strain red as he gazes up at Reef standing above him—chest rising and falling heavily. "…what, did we just do?" His confusion emerges from the depths of his mind, as he blinks rapidly to wash in an attempt to process the reality in front of him.

"Nothing you didn't want to happen," Reef says far more seductively than he's used to, and quite frankly, he's getting used to the idea. With that sultry comment, the younger boy pushes Ty's body on the sandy shore, held captive by the young surfer's single palm. About to speak out in apprehensiveness, Ty mouth begins to open to let out words of discouragement, only to met by a single finger to his lips; Reef's finger.

"Just close your eyes," the spikey-haired boy whispers, lowering his head to ear level for added emphasis. Moving his moist salt-coated lips to Ty's neck, he begins systemically leaving his mark on the boy's skin biting, sucking, and nipping at the boy's defenses. Momentarily becoming displeased by his actions, Ty's actions soon become just as lustful as his eyes close and his hands move on top of Reef's head. Grabbing tufts of hair by the fistful, he pulls his lips deeper into his skin, leaving heavier, more pleasurable marks.

Deep moans escape the older boy's throat as his head digs deeper into the sand with each nip of his skin. Opening his eyes, he meets the violet irises of Reef's who looking at him with distinct admiration, feelings he's kept bottled up for months. Pushing his head further down his body, his lips land on his nipples—which stand up hard due to the younger's intimate actions. Flicking his left one back and forth with his tongue, Reef's tricks send Ty into a state of pre-orgasmic ecstasy. Grabbing at his hair harder and with more force, he lowers his left hand and lays it above his head on the sand encasing his skull with his forearm. Messing up his hair completely, the older boy's forcefulness causes Reef to send saliva-coated gestures dripping down his chest as he runs his tongue in, out, around, and all around Ty's toned muscles.

"Ughh…" the heaviest moan leaves Ty's mouth, signaling to Reef that his work is paying off. With that sound of success, he moves on to his exposed underarm, and starts making circles with tongue around and under the older boy's forearm. Shivers of excitement bounce through his nerves as goose bumps make their presence known, dancing up and down his skin. One last trick Reef still has in store sends him crawling back up to Ty's lips, and there his eyes stare deeply into the older boy's own—ensuring that he too wanted this to happen. A surge of relief and love ripple through his fingers as he wipes away the straggling pieces of dirty blonde hair of his taken-advantage-of friend. Planting one more kiss on his lips, Reef's met with Ty's tongue entering his mouth—darting in every direction searching his mouth. Intrigued and caught off guard by the older boy's actions he breaks the kiss off prematurely in a quizzical expression.

Catching his breath before answering, he licks his lips savoring the last drops of Reef on his tastebuds, "who said you were the only one into this?"

With that last statement, the two once again enter a session of hormonal desire, as the sounds of crashing waves behind them lull into a soft thudding of water against the sand. Seagulls soaring high above fly in front of the sun, which has climbed to the top of the sky, raining down sunshine on the two slightly sweaty teens who are lost in an embrace of passion.


End file.
